1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fixing mechanisms, and more particularly, to a vibration-isolating fixing mechanism for a fan frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With CPUs becoming faster and peripheral devices becoming more numerous, computers generate heat and scale down more than they have ever before. To meet user needs, computers nowadays are equipped with built-in fans that dissipate heat by forced convection.
However, the built-in fans are sources of vibration. Resonance of a computer casing and a fan operating therein readily damages any electronic parts inside the computer casing. In this regard, a storage device, such as a hard disk, is most vulnerable, because a pick-up head (PUH) that scratches can damage disk sectors and result in data loss.
To minimize vibration, a built-in fan installed inside a computer casing is usually designed to work in the presence of a vibration isolation device comprising, according to the prior art, a pad or a resilient elements disposed between the built-in fan and the computer casing and configured to cushion any vibration spreading from the built-in fan to the computer casing. But the conventional vibration isolation device is inefficient, particularly where more than one built-in fan is installed inside the computer casing. To solve the vibration problem facing a plurality of built-in fans installed inside a computer casing, a fan frame characterized by enhanced vibration isolation is put forth. But the vibration-isolated fan frame has a drawback, that is, a vibration-isolating element has to be screwed to the fan frame, using a screw. In the event of mass production, the screw prevents space saving and miniaturization, whereas the screwing process is inconvenient and laborious.
Accordingly, an issue calling for urgent solution involves developing a vibration-isolating device dedicated to providing vibration isolation for fans, achieving ease of use, and being operated without any tool.